


罗生门

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: 鲁鲁修单性转





	罗生门

#  ****如何** **

一个普通布里塔尼亚女孩的初夜应该是什么样？鲁鲁修凝视着镜子里的自己，刚洗过澡，一滴水从半干的黑发上滴落，划过白皙的乳房时留下一点凉意，让她颤抖了下。

反正她记忆里的第一次毫无参考价值。朱雀几乎是把她紧身衣的拉链扯下去的，没有前戏，当然更不可能有润滑，他掰开她的大腿就直直插了进去，不像是性交，倒像要是用阴茎刺穿她。他只是以强奸否定她而已，总是他来否定她存在的意义，偏偏是他！血从阴道和阴茎的结合处流了出来，然而愤怒让她几乎感受不到下体的疼痛。直到他拔出去鲁鲁修才感到一阵阵的锐痛，阴道大概是擦伤了，毕竟她几乎没有分泌多少体液。她发了疯一样地撕咬他肌肉隆起的肩膀，血和汗液混在一起，咸湿的滚热的糊在她唇边。

镜子里的肉体看上去还保留着少女的纤细，除了那对过于沉重的乳房不相称地挺在她单薄的身体上。鲁鲁修刻薄地挑剔着自己的身体，仿佛一个局外人点评妆化得太浓的演员——他搓揉她的乳房时简直是要把她捏碎在手里，挺立的娇嫩乳头在生硬的皮革间颠倒，他连手套都没摘。刚洗过澡的燥热过去了，室内温度调的太低，凉意从脚下升起来。

想点有趣的，她回忆起他今天听到邀约的表情，不禁冷笑起来，看他蹩脚的表演，让鲁鲁修愉快到甚至忘了自己胃里翻腾的恶心感。她从柜子里随便挑出一套黑色的内衣，然后抓起香水劈头盖脸地喷了一通——演员已经化好妆了，只等着幕布拉开上台表演。

朱雀大概没想到鲁鲁修只穿了内衣等他，局促地移开了眼睛，他脸红了，这一刻他看上去竟然有几分少年人的羞涩，仿佛曾粗暴插入她的那个人不是枢木朱雀一样。连吻也很温柔，像所有经典爱情电影里的浪漫桥段，鲁鲁修不知道自己是不是该张开嘴，她没什么接吻的经验。那些时候他们不接吻，只有一次，半睡半醒间听到他走进来，她瞬间清醒了，他却良久没有动作，视线沉甸甸的压在她身上，她竭力平缓呼吸。终于他俯下身来，他在她唇上犹豫了很长时间，温热的鼻息扑在她的脸颊上，那时她无法自抑地心脏狂跳，但他最终也没有吻她。鲁鲁修直到他的脚步声消失很久以后才敢睁开眼睛，尽管她的理性为胸腔中升起的失落感而羞耻，眼泪却掉下来了。

过去是无法被抹平的，她被打下的烙印如此深刻地向她呢喃着，朱雀熟练地解开她的文胸时，她被他手指的温度吓了一跳，下意识地想要躲开，她几乎后悔了。当他的亲吻落在赤裸的乳头上，此刻陌生的感觉与曾经熟悉的痛感交织在一起，她雪白的乳房上起了一层寒栗。然而不能拒绝，以这份虚假记忆里他们的进度，也到了该有亲密行为的时候了。要稳住朱雀，她知道针对她的监视一直在运转。但其实在他们都戴着面具时她从未设想过更亲密的行为，对她而言，眼前只有一个目标，所有东西都要为那个目标让路，直到她的面具掉下来。

下身传来湿软的触感，朱雀棕色的卷发蹭在她大腿内侧，两种痒从腿间一起升腾上来，他的舌头钻了进去。从未被这样温柔抚慰过的身体很快就沦陷了，鲁鲁修的大脑一片空白，她只能感觉到下身不断往外流出体液的奇怪感觉和陌生的快感，不自觉地用大腿夹紧了他的头。朱雀的手指也没休息，它们滑进了她前面的花瓣里。

那根舌头很灵活，在她的阴道里钻弄出湿滑的水声，和按着她敏感处的手指一起，勾得身体里泛起了陌生的潮热痒意，她的腿放松又收紧，因为下体左冲右突的快感无所适从。尽管鲁鲁修竭力咬着嘴唇平顺呼吸，还是有一点呻吟泄露了出去，听到的时候她简直不能相信那是她自己的声音。

朱雀直起身时她看到他嘴角的水光，那是她自己的体液，她侧过脸去不想看他。“鲁鲁修，可以吗？”他的声音听起来柔软而真诚。被关押的时候他时常过来，按他的话说，是“拷问”，没有拒绝的可能，连囚衣也不必脱，戴着镣铐的手被拉扯成奇怪的姿势。也确实可以算是拷问，除了痛以外她没有留下任何其它回忆。

尽管前戏充足，然而枢木朱雀真正插入时她还是抑制不住地畏缩，他按着她的腰行进，而鲁鲁修只想从他的手掌里逃出去。她不知道处女会不会表现出对性的抗拒，但愿枢木朱雀以为她是害羞。他进入地很慢，唯其慢所以她能更清楚地感受到他阴茎的形状，闭上眼睛时阴道的感觉更加鲜明，连上面青筋的鼓动都在她的软肉里带起一阵阵的波浪。明明并不痛，但是被撕裂的错觉依然不能散去，朱雀推到底时那根阴茎仿佛捅到了她的喉咙，哽得她想吐。

“太好了，我没有让你流血。”他也松了口气。当然不会流血了，鲁鲁修在心底嗤笑着，他倒是给他们两个都找到了合适的理由，仿佛这次是因为他的温柔才没有血。丝绸的床单沾了汗变得凝重，像柔软的石头，森冷的山洞里她的体温仿佛随着血液一起流失了。枢木朱雀看到血流出来，用一种缺乏波动的语调说：“没想到你的血也是热的。”愤怒让她的嘴唇扭曲了，然而被束缚着的身体动弹不得，只能怨恨地在颠簸里盯着他的眼睛。那阴沉的绿色像神社石阶上的苔藓，潮湿而肮脏，反而是他先移开了眼睛，随即一次更用力的抽入让她痛得想不到其他事情。

“那我动了。”快过去吧，她越过他的肩膀数着天花板上的花纹。白羊宫的天花板有华丽的穹顶画，大多是神话和宗教题材，殖民地的住处虽然也算华丽，到底不能和宫中相比，天花板要低得多，装饰花纹是很俗气的花草，她虽然不喜欢过于繁复的装饰，但是这花样实在不好看，可能换个窗帘来搭配会比较好。她不痛，只是隐隐地恶心，不属于自己的东西闯进了身体里，胀大了昭示自己的存在感，每次进出时带着她的身体耸动。

似乎是感觉到了她的心不在焉，体内的阴茎换了个角度，他的手又伸进她的褶皱里，她一下子睁大了眼睛。她听到暧昧的水声和拔高的呻吟一起激荡，过了一会儿她才意识到那是她自己的声音，她的身体对快感没什么抵抗力，在她反应过来之前，它已经投降了。朱雀也注意到了，他调整了姿势专心碾磨那里。鲁鲁修只觉得下体已经化成了水，她也不能相信这是自己的身体，虽然她抗拒着朱雀，但是她的腿夹紧了他的腰。

鲁鲁修失焦的视线里是被揉皱的床单，朱雀的手指握住了她的乳房，迟钝的大脑过了一会儿才反应过来他手指上湿淋淋的是什么。他把体液抹在她的脸上，还带着血腥味，不知道是他手套上的，还是她身体流出来的，那时候她在想什么——挺立的乳头被湿热的舌头舔弄的感觉让她再不能置身事外了，她按住了埋在她胸前的卷发，只想让他更用力——什么都可以。他吸吮着她的乳头时手还紧紧握着丰盈的乳房，像一个大孩子，下身的进出却撞出阵阵激烈水声，两具肉体如此欢洽，甚至有一种他们在真正结合的错觉。

连绵的快感中她像是浮在七彩的云上，骨肉都要酥掉了，直到朱雀的阴茎试图往更深处钻。鲁鲁修猛地从云端跌落，她忘了所有伪装，拼命地挣扎起来，她的尖叫都变了调子。然而拥抱她的臂膀像是镣铐一样锁住了她，阴茎肿胀的头部顶进了她的子宫。熟悉的疼痛从内部传来，她颤抖着抓紧身上的男人，他让她痛苦，但是除了他的怀抱她无处可去。

朱雀吻着她，温柔的舌头轻轻撬开她的齿关，他的阴茎退出去后，鲁鲁修眼前的黑雾才散开。精液填满了她的子宫，因为太多顺着她的阴道慢慢往外流，像是失禁。阴道和子宫还残留着被进入的异物感。知觉恢复了，她意识到自己脸上已经全是泪。现在朱雀看上去像个手足无措的男孩，碧绿的眼睛饱含歉意地看着她，为她擦掉眼泪，他身上令她恐惧的东西消失了。她已经无力去想他到底是做戏还是如何，也忘了自己的伪装，只是疲倦地闭上眼睛不看他。很快，她就坠入了无梦的黑暗中。

 

 

 

 

 

#  ****暗涌** **

在那些孤独的夜晚里，朱雀反复回味的是EU战场上迷梦似的交合。朱利叶斯残忍、狂妄又冷酷，她把他所逃避的那些侧面在这个人格上放大到了极致，他不想承认她就是鲁鲁修。

然而她对性有种孩子般的天真和坦诚。最初像是乘人之危，她洗澡时没拿浴巾，坦然地让他送进来——她把他当仆人了。少女的胸脯上点缀着大团的泡沫，从虚浮的白色下透出一点柔媚的粉，进入她像是切开一块奶油蛋糕。像是发现了他的弱点一样，她得意地用手臂勾着他，露出她惯常的那种傲慢笑容，多么可爱又可恨。这时候她看起来不像鲁鲁修了，可是像他曾梦想过的鲁鲁修。浴巾掉了下去，他的衣服湿了。EU的大部分闲暇时间他都和她在一起，她固然喜欢刻薄他，但当他跨在她身上时，他仿佛拥有一切，从未失去。

解开鲁鲁修的内衣时她颤抖了一下，她害怕他。她是都想起来了吗？随即他便否定了自己，如果她记得，无论如何也不会想主动和他亲热。只能是残留的本能，夸张的面具摘掉后，她又是鲁鲁修了。再次看到她的双乳，已经比他曾抚弄过的更丰盈了，朱利叶斯曾经嘲笑过他老爱埋在她的胸脯里，现在那欢愉留下的证据从黑色的蕾丝下跳出来。

鲁鲁修生得很美，这是他所熟知的，然而每次见到他还是感到目眩神迷。乌黑的长发披拂在雪白的身体上，粉红的是她的乳头，像是雪地上的樱桃，随着呼吸起伏。莹白的皮肤下蓝色的血管隐约可见，她看上去如此脆弱。她真的做过那些事吗，他不禁有些恍惚，她曾经把数百万人的性命握在她纤细的手中，可那柔软的小手看起来甚至举不起一把枪。他曾经占有过这具身体，但是没有留下多少痕迹，她看起来还是个完全的处女，那近于神性的美丽和她的野心与狠毒毫不相称。

她的阴道温暖而紧致，他没有给她做过口交，第一次当然不会有，朱利叶斯看起来也不会受伤——她的里面紧张地绞住了他的舌头，前面的阴蒂触手柔滑，像是摸一朵清晨带着露水的玫瑰。他能听到她无所适从的呼吸，呻吟怯生生的，光洁的大腿夹住了他的头，像抵抗，也像是挽留。他这样的耐心连自己也奇怪，像一个真正十七岁的男孩取悦着小女友。

“鲁鲁修，可以吗？”她没有记忆，现在的她是无辜的。她没有说话，侧过头默许了他的进犯。她在忍耐，他认得她的眼神，那是双孩子的眼睛，他第一次遇到她时她也是这样的倔强，明明很害怕。阴茎熟门熟路地滑入她，他极力克制着不要一气尽根而入，她在他的手中战栗着，细白的手指把床单抓出丝绸的波浪。阴毛触到她的私处时她无声地抽了口气。这次她没有流血，晶亮的体液从她被撑开的下体流出来——他见过许多人的血，那是他第一次感到恶心，私处流出的血在她雪白的皮肤上留下蜿蜒的痕迹，她没有流泪，眼中粉红的标记徒劳地张开着罪恶的双翼，前额的血已经凝固在了脸上。他不想看到她那样空洞的神情，仓皇地捂住她的脸。他确实是在强奸，回想起来胃就一阵阵地抽搐。他的强奸没有理由，不是惩罚也不是拷问，尽管他对她那么说，但是他自己知道不是那样的。

开始抽插时她急促的呼吸喷在他的肩膀上，咻咻的吹在汗水上，有种酥麻的感觉，她那么的紧热湿润，朱雀简直要化在她的身上。但是她的眼光越过他，迷蒙地看向远方，他又把手伸去抚弄她的阴蒂，同时换了个角度进出。她猛地挺直了腰叫出来。声音像是涂了蜜，修长的腿贪婪地绞在他腰上，她咬住了他的肩膀。他僵了一下，湿软的舌头舔到了他的汗，随即就松开了，紫眼睛隐藏在汗湿的浓艳黑发里，蒙着红晕的小尖脸在枕间胡乱地磨蹭。那个伤疤早就愈合了，她的力气本来就不大，虽然咬破了他的肩膀，但是并没多深，在那个时候他也没觉得多痛，破坏她的感觉胜过了感官的刺激。

不能再想了，他握住她的乳房吸吮，丰白的乳肉一手握不住，几乎要从他的指间溢出来，樱桃似的乳头在唇舌间愈发硬挺。朱利叶斯总是嘲笑他对她乳房的特别热爱，“都多大了口欲期还没有过去”，她托着自己的乳房看，天真的语气像是个孩子，又像是个最自然不过的荡妇，“简直要被你吸大了。”话是那么说，被舔弄时她也兴奋得不得了，那次他只是舔她的乳头，她就受不了了，下身直往他身上蹭。鲁鲁修按住了他的头，弓起身子抱着了他，丰柔的乳房包裹着他。他们嵌在一起，汗水融化了皮肤的界限，他能听到她心脏的跳动。

这样的亲密，仿佛他们是一体的。她像是他未曾谋面的母亲，也像是他注定的妻子，温柔地包容着他。她垂眼时那抹紫色从她的睫毛下透出来，从他的角度看，她发着柔和的光，本来就明丽无比的脸此刻简直像是圣女，明明她的下身还被进出着，水声淫秽。但他知道她是什么样的，这纯白的外表下她可以为了自己的目标牺牲所有人，他当然也不会例外，他报复性地深入她的子宫，听到她的哀鸣。

她带着血的脸在他身下扭曲了，他顶进了一个更紧更深的地方，本来她已经咬住了嘴唇，在他深入时她忍不住叫了出来，完全没有一点情色的意味，只有凄厉和痛楚。彻底的深入后绞住他的双腿松开了，再看时她的脸上已经全是泪，她是无辜的。“对不起，对不起……”他抱着她喃喃地道歉，她的眼泪是咸的，回味苦涩。他不知道她究竟听到了没有。

朱雀把自己抽出来的时候她已经昏迷了，如果不是微弱的呼吸和心跳，他会怀疑怀里抱着的是一具尸体。他该把她交给她的父亲了，无论是怎么样，他大概见不到她了吧，血和精液顺着她的大腿留下来。

他想起身把她抱进浴室去，却发现她已经睡着了，皱着眉头，无知无觉地瑟缩着睡在他怀里。朱雀抚平了她的眉头，她嗫喏着不知道说了什么，蹭了蹭他的胸膛，又睡着了。“我知道你不会原谅我的，不过反正我也没原谅过自己。”鲁鲁修听不到，朱雀抱紧了她，臂弯里她纯洁的脸像是天使，随时会长出雪白的羽翼。


End file.
